I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and, amongst other things, to flexible communication schemes for wireless communications systems.
II. Background
Wireless networking systems have become a prevalent means to communicate with others worldwide. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants, and the like have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon these devices, demanding reliable service, expanded areas of coverage, additional services (e.g., web browsing capabilities), and continued reduction in size and cost of such devices.
A typical wireless communication network (e.g., employing frequency, time, and code division techniques) includes one or more base stations that provides coverage areas to subscribers as well as mobile (e.g., wireless) devices that can transmit and receive data within the coverage areas. A typical base station can simultaneously transmit multiple data streams to multiple devices for broadcast, multicast, and/or unicast services, wherein a data stream is a stream of data that can be of independent reception interest to a user device. A user device within the coverage area of that base station can be interested in receiving one, more than one or all the data streams carried by the composite stream. Likewise, a user device can transmit data to the base station or another user device.
In wireless networks that enable a wireless terminal to connect to the Internet, Mobile IP (MIP) is a common protocol that is often utilized to facilitate mobility of the wireless terminal while maintaining connection to the Internet. Using MIP, wireless terminals can alter their point of attachment to the Internet without altering Internet Protocol (IP) addresses associated therewith. Thus, mobile devices can transition amongst several different local area networks (LANs) that are associated with different IP addresses without forcing the mobile to alter a point of attachment to the Internet.
Additionally, in some systems Mobile IP can be utilized to enable a wireless terminal to be associated with multiple links at different access points. More particularly, multiple tunnels can be created through utilization of Mobile IP, and certain traffic can be directed by way of each of the tunnels (e.g., based upon expected throughput, measured signal-to-noise ratio, or other suitable factor(s)).